


Of Fairy Boy, Sparkling Juice & Cobwebs.

by Haxxaholic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I am sorry in advance, I forgot about them, In a way, Kind of crack-ish, M/M, Sergio doesn't even appear, Silva might or might not be a fairy, Unicorns, Villa is hangover, Villa is so done, drinking & smoking is bad, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: aka David Villa Is Never Going To Drink Ever Again.“Someone is in my flat.” Were Villa’s first thoughts upon hearing noises coming from somewhere outside his room. Those thoughts were immediately followed by “Grrdgrggd I am dying.” and “Fuck you Ramos, I am never drinking anything you give me ever again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the [tumblr prompt](http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/155778447747/glitter-au): 
> 
> _After a one-night stand, Character A wakes up to find that their skin – and everything that Character A owns – is covered in shimmery, iridescent glitter and their midnight fling nowhere in sight. Getting out of bed, Character A makes their way to the kitchen, only to find Character B making a full breakfast while two shimmery fairy wings fan out behind Character B._
> 
> We started talking about it with Utami, throwing some ideas together. She forced me to write it. I stole some of her dialogues (Silva's are hers. She said she was on sugar high. I say, she was high but not on sugar.) We are even now, girl.
> 
> It is unbeta'd for now. I am sorry.

“Someone is in my flat.” Were Villa’s first thoughts upon hearing noises coming from somewhere outside his room. Those thoughts were immediately followed by “ _Grrdgrggd I am dying_.” and “ _Fuck you Ramos, I am never drinking anything you give me ever again_.”

Villa hid his face into his pillows with a pathetic whimper. He would not leave his bed any time soon, not when he felt like hammers were banging against the inner walls of his skull. His stomach might protest too if he were to move as much as a hair, he wasn’t sure it would be okay with him moving around and he didn’t want to test this theory.

Something fell and broke in his kitchen, the noise of the glass breaking was instantly followed by a soft gasp. Yep, someone was definitely here and destroying his brand new kitchenware.

With great difficulties, a huge wave of nausea, and a few really rude words, Villa finally managed to get up. Dragging his feet, he opened the bedroom’s door and walked up the hall, only stopping a few times to control his rolling stomach. He would not be sick on the beautiful rug Iker gave him for his 30th birthday. His friend would _kill_ him.

He was about to come inside the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of his face and naked torso in the giant mirror on the wall.

“What the fucking hell?” Villa grumbled. What the hell did he do last night? His face and torso were covered in _freaking_ glitter and he could see nice, purple-ish hickeys on his neck.  He suddenly had a flashback of his nighttime activities: long dark bangs hiding beautiful brown eyes, a smaller body, amazing lips… _Oh yeah_ , he came back home from this Ramos’ stupid costume party with a cute, delicious little thing.

Another thing fell in his kitchen, once again followed by a gasp. Said delicious thing was probably the one trying to destroy his house.

Scratching his head, Villa finally entered the kitchen only to stop a few steps inside the room.

In front of him was standing the cutie from last night who was apparently trying to cook breakfast with a smile but making a mess instead. What Villa didn’t remember from this amazing one nightstand was _the freaking two shimmery fairy wings on his back_.

“What the hell did Ramos give me last night?” Villa groaned, holding his head. He was probably hallucinating right now.

The gorgeous man with the fairy wings jumped, dropping yet another thing when he heard a voice behind him. “Oh! You scared me!”

Villa just stared because, well, the man had _wings_. He didn’t remember any wings last night! Of course, he didn’t remember a lot of things from last night to begin with. But _WINGS_ , Villa was certain he could remember, drunk off his ass or not.

The fairy boy started stuttering, obviously trying to explain why he was destroying a stranger’s kitchen. He could sense Villa’s anger at the mess in the room and immediately started to apologize.

"Please don't be angry! You can meet my unicorn if you promise to not be angry!"

Villa stared. And stared some more until the words _finally_ reached his brain.

"My uni---? Wha---?” He sputtered and then added for good measure. “I am going to kill Ramos." Because it _always_ was Sergio's fault.

His words seemed to agitate the boy even more.

"No, no, no! Please don’t!” he quickly said, forgetting the mess he created and coming in front of Villa.” His wings were throwing glitters everywhere.

 _It’s going to be a bitch to clean up_ , Villa absently thought while the boy kept ranting about his friend. “He... Sergio, he is a good guy! He's the one who gave me the gummy bears for my unicorn!"

Villa’s eyes kept darting from the two quickly fluttering shimmery wings and the boy’s sincere eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Silva."

"It's too early for this shit, Silva. I need a drink." He finally decided with a really tired sigh. His nausea was back just like the hammers inside his head. He was not ready to deal with this _situation_ without something in his stomach first. Alcohol would be nice. His body would kill him though.

The boy’s smile was back in a second. Why wasn’t he as hangover as Villa? He did remember him being drunk too!

"Oh! You need a drink? I have some golden orange juice with me. It's so good!" He immediately ran to the fridge and took a bottle of _sparkling_ golden liquid out.

Villa watched the bottle with his mouth hanging wide open. Why was the bottle sparkling? He probably took something else than Ramos' weird pinkish drink without him knowing. There was no way the fairy slash pretty boy named Silva was real. Villa was probably hallucinating. He probably still was at the party, tripping like a champ somewhere in a room with Sergio.

This was the only _rational_ reason for all this weird scene in his kitchen.

"Are you okay?” Silva asked, frowning. “Do you need, maybe some fairy dust to make you feel better?"”

Villa only managed to shake his head.

 _Totally. Tripping. Like. A. Champ._ He thought.

"Oh, and by the way!” Silva didn’t seem to notice Villa’s lack of real reactions. “Is there any cobweb around here? I need it to fix this little hole in my wings."

Villa was totally done.

"Yes, of course. In the living room, next to the windows.” He replied. “If you please excuse me, I need to check if I can find my sanity somewhere … or something."

Villa went back to his room, as quickly as his hangover let him do and grabbed his phone to dial Sergio’s number. Without any surprise, he ended up on voicemail after a few rings.

“Ramos if you don’t pick your stupid phone up in the minute, I swear to God, I am going to kill you!”

He hanged up and tried again.

“For fuck’s sake, there’s a boy with fairy wings in my kitchen! I know it’s your fault, Ramos! Answer your fucking phone or so help me.”

Villa kept trying, each times leaving a more and more desperate message.

“He has WINGS! Like REAL wings! I don’t do guys with WINGS, Sergio!”

“He says his name is Silva. Please tell me you know him!”

“He has a unicorn, for fuck’s sake, Sergio! And he said you know it! Him? Her? Does unicorn have a gender? URG.”

“Wings, Sergio. There’s glitter everywhere in my flat. YOU are going to clean everything up.”

“Just call me back, pretty, pretty please. He has wings.”

Villa finally gave up. He just wanted to sleep and forget about everything but he could still hear the puttering in the kitchen.

What could happen after all? The fairy guy, Silva, looked harmless enough. _If_ he was real, that's it. When Villa would wake up later, everything would be back to normal. No pretty fairy guy. No bottle of sparkling golden yellowish liquid thing. No hole in freaking wings.

Villa fell asleep to the sound of another plate breaking on his kitchen’s floor.

 

 *-*

 

Villa woke up way later in his bed with a big headache. He immediately checked himself. He still had glitter on his face and torso... And all over his bed and bedroom’s floor. He groaned. There was no more nausea or drumming when he was as much as breathing so he took it as progress.

There was no more cute guy with fairy wings in his flat either and thanks god, no glitter all over his pretty rugs. Villa didn’t know if he should be glad it was a dream or disappointed he dreamed he got laid by such a pretty thing.

With a sigh, he opened his fridge and froze. Inside, right in front of him, sat a bottle of sparkling orange water with a note stuck to it.

 

_**Call me later?** _

_**Silva xxxx"** _

_**PS: thanks for the cobweb! ;)** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know what happened and won't tell y'all. I had fun writing this story, I hope you had fun reading it?


End file.
